


原创GB系列（六）

by yuean



Category: gb - Fandom
Genre: Multi, 女攻男受 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuean/pseuds/yuean
Summary: 女总裁x温润病弱男医生
Relationships: GB - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	原创GB系列（六）

我遮遮掩掩在越家老宅吃完晚饭后，急急忙忙回了自己的别墅，因为每个星期天晚上，我的私人医生会登门来给我做周常检查。

我驾车回到别墅的时候，门口的路灯下靠着一个高瘦的穿着白大褂的人，是林医生。

我把车停在路边，让下人开进院子，我脱下身上的外套披在他身上，捉住他的手哈了口气。

“怎么不进去？在外面等会着凉，你身子本来就不好。”我牵着他的手往里走。

“没事...咳咳，我按门铃，管家说你还没回来，我就在外面等了。”

“下次别这样了，来，喝口热水暖暖。”

“谢谢，我们去医疗室吧。”

我带着他上了二楼，我房间隔壁就是医疗室。

他给我做完一系列身体检查，关闭了仪器。

“你身体一如既往的很好，只不过最近是不是有些过劳？有黑眼圈了。”

“这个嘛......”我不好开口跟他说明，含糊的点了点头。

“嗯，你注意休息，不要太累。我回去了。”

我刚准备说已经很晚了，想让他留下来住一晚，他正好站起身，没站稳似的摇晃了几下，差点摔倒。

他按着太阳穴，我搀扶着他，额头抵上他的，感觉温度有些偏高。

“你好像发烧了，今晚别回去了，先在这休息，去我房间吧。”

我把他放在卧室的床上，找出感冒药冲泡了一杯，我走到床边，他正闭着眼平躺，听到我的脚步声，缓缓睁开眼。

我把药放在床头柜，想扶他起来，他双手虚虚的搭着我，抬起眼看着我，眼中含泪似的晶莹透亮，我一时竟看得晃了神。

不记得是谁先吻的谁，我反应过来时，已经在床上和他纠缠不清，下身不断隔着衣料磨蹭，内里包裹住的东西，早已双双挺翘。

“对了，先喝药。”

他把头抬起一点，过来舔我的嘴唇，喘息间我听到他说，“你喂我。”

我会意，把药含在嘴里一口一口的给他喂进去，我们的吻里带着清苦的药味，却让人迷醉。

我脱下彼此的衣物，赤裸相对，他的身体异常的白皙和纤瘦，我从他的脖颈吻下去，一直到下腹，然后含住了他好看的性器，不断舔弄吮吸，他也配合着我，将臀部往上顶，我顺势摸到他的后穴，那里已经分泌出许多肠液，濡湿一片。

我吐出他的性器，将一根手指伸进他后面的搅动了几下，带出来许多黏腻的液体，我好奇的尝了一下，居然是甜的，食髓知味的把头埋进他腿间，把穴口外的液体舔了个干净，还嫌不够似的又把舌头伸进小穴，在肠壁四处寻找舔食。

他捂着嘴尖叫，下身不安的扭动了几下，急喘了几下说道，“可以进来了”

我听闻，把他的腿大大敞开，摆成M型，自上而下顶了进去，我舒服的直喘气，可能因为他在发烧，里面异常的滚烫，我几乎要融化在里面。

“嘶...哈，林医生，你里面又热又滑，还吸的特别紧，太舒服了，真想一辈子都待在里面不出来。”说完我便开始缓慢的律动，他可是病人，我心想。

“你可以...一直待在里面，只要唔...你愿意一直和我在一起，我愿意...啊嗯！我愿意给你肏一辈子。”

我笑着以湿吻回应他，他突然一把把我推倒，含着我的肉棒坐下，居高临下看着我，自己开始快速动作，我饶有兴致的看着他动作，也不施以辅助。

可能觉得我的目光过于炽烈，他动了一会儿后起身背对着我蹲下，手撑着我的大腿，臀部像是做深蹲一样，保持蹲伏的姿势上下动作，从我的角度正好能看见我紫红狰狞的肉棒在他紧致的穴内进进出出，肠肉也被不停翻进翻出，我吞咽着唾沫，用力往上顶胯，他失声尖叫，紧接着我感到他里面喷出了许多粘稠滚烫的液体，浇灌在我的龟头。

我感觉精关难守，立刻把他推到摆成跪趴，同时肉棒抽出，肠液也被带出飞溅，我把他的臀部抬高，再次凑下去舔他穴内的蜜液，不止餍足。

他被我舔到射了出来，紧接着穴内也喷出甜液，我张口把它们全部含住吞掉，舌头继续在里面搅弄。

“林医生你的骚穴太神奇了，味道也甜甜的！”

他听得红了耳朵，我直起身以这个姿势，再次把肉棒插进高热的小穴疯狂进出。

“可不可以...嗯哈，射在我嘴里，唔...我也想吃你的。”

我把他翻过来，在他的嘴里最后抽插了数十下，全部喷射进去，他皱眉吞掉，味道似乎不是很好，他又把柱身的液体也舔干净，退了出来。

我摸到他一身的汗，探了探他的额头，似乎烧退了一点，我拍拍他的背，“好了，快休息吧。”

他点点头，却突然从我的身侧再次翻身上来，跨坐在我身上，小穴直接把我的肉棒整个吃进去，“你这...?欲求不满吗？”

他不说话，上身前倾，趴在我身上，大腿往上跪在我的腰侧。

“你不是喜欢我的里面，觉得很舒服吗？”他下身蠕动几下，小穴也收缩了几下，过了一会儿开口，“那就这样插在里面睡吧，晚安。”

我无奈的笑了笑，手伸下去揉搓他的臀瓣，把它们揉到一起，小穴也夹的更紧，他哼唧着被我顶弄了一会儿后，我们一同进入了梦乡。

早晨我先醒过来，感觉肉棒湿润滚烫，我睁眼发现我们的位置对调了，他躺在我身下，双腿交叠在我背后，我在他身上，肉棒还整个插在里面。我上身撑起一点，肉棒退出一些后，又重新顶回去。

“怎么插了一晚上还又热又滑的夹这么紧，林医生真是个宝藏啊...”说着我便开始了早晨第一发。

于是本周第一天，我光荣的迟到了整个上午，也错过了越杭的入驻典礼，越杭黑着脸念完演讲稿时，心里想着这不老实的妹妹又去哪鬼混，下次要用什么道具来惩罚她。


End file.
